


they're both so tired

by Anonymous



Series: dream smp shorts [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Dream Smp, Potato Farming, as he is, courtesy of technoblade, dream being ominous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: techno and dream having a short talk.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Series: dream smp shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001529
Comments: 7
Kudos: 274
Collections: Anonymous





	they're both so tired

**Author's Note:**

> lots of tension. they're basically just talking bout shit for 3 pages bc i got bored.  
> edit: part of a series now with the other shorts ive written :)

techno tended to his farm, like he usually did these days. there wasn’t much else to do. 

since the festival, it had been quiet. well, for the most part. he knew quackity seems to be on pogtopia’s side now, and he’s sure there’s been other, small events. but techno was never one to keep up with the news, so he just kept out of the way for now and tended to his fields. 

wilbur wasn’t around right now, anyway. 

techno felt a presence behind him. not tommy - the teen would’ve started immediately yelling at him. could be tubbo, niki maybe - but they would’ve said something too. or left. he goes through the list of people in his head and there’s just one person who’d just stand there silent and ominous like a fucking tool. he lets out a soft groan, dropping his hoe on the tilled dirt, shifting to look over his shoulder. 

dream. right. 

“dream,” techno greeted, regarding the man with half-lidded eyes. 

“you shot tubbo, at the festival.” it wasn’t a question. dream was still wearing his mask, as he usually did - it wasn’t often he took it off, to the point where only a few had ever seen his face. techno wasn’t included on the short list. regardless, he could feel the other man’s burning gaze through the porcelain. 

techno lifted one shoulder in a sort of half shrug, turning his head away as he reached down to pick his hoe back up. “i was peer pressured.”

dream laughs at that - quick and sharp, barked out at techno’s back. “yeah, i heard. guess if i ever need you to do anything i just have to pressure you into it.”

“or just ask like a normal person,” techno muttered, idly scratching the side of his face as he attempted to continue his work. 

dream was silent for several moments. techno could hear him shifting, walking around a little, and a quick glance back told him the other man was just leaning against the stone wall. watching him. techno didn’t mind so much. he was definitely an introvert, but being within the presence of others were fine. 

if only he wasn’t being watched with that burning gaze. 

techno tried to ignore the prickles on his back as he worked. he didn’t feel up for dream’s games right now, he didn’t want to bother with this. though it was clear he’d have to eventually. techno paused in his work, straightening up. his head thrown back. just for a moment, as he closed his eyes. relishing in the silence before it was ruined. 

“what are you doing?”

there it was. 

“wondering when you’d start talkin’ again,” techno just grunted, turning on his heel to stalk to the front of the room where dream was, throwing his hoe to the side. he ignored the clattering sounds as it dropped to the floor. “so what do you want now?”

dream shrugged, arms crossed. “nothing, actually.”   
“ _ really _ .” techno gave him a look. 

“yeah, what, you expecting me to give you diamonds or something again?”

“somethin’ like that. as well as give me some speech or whatever about how you’re staying in the shadows, or whatever. somethin’ stupid like that.”

dream shifted, looking almost uncomfortable. “i mean, there’s not much point in giving the same speech twice.”

techno crossed his own arms. “then what do you want?”

“can’t i just hang out with a friend?” dream asked, voice switching from low and flat to something a little more teasing, maybe. 

“i don’t have friends.” techno’s voice stayed bored and quiet. 

“wilbur’s your friend,” the masked man suggested. 

techno felt a flicker of irritation - at what, he wasn’t sure. maybe the implication that wilbur, that insane fuck, was still his friend. far as he was concerned, wilbur wasn’t anyone’s friend right now, based on the way he was acting. techno might try to keep to himself most of the time but even he can see how much the founder of l'manberg - sorry, manberg - has pushed away even tommy, his  _ right hand man _ . 

he saw it for himself at the festival and after, anyway. 

“eh,” he just grunted at dream again as he shrugged, neither confirming nor denying. 

dream tilted his head, clearly studying techno. “is he not? last i heard from tommy, you two are ah, ‘on the same side’. so to speak, i guess.”

techno snorted, he couldn’t help it. “i’m an  _ anarchist _ , dream, come on. i’m on no one’s side and i never was.” 

“then why did you pretend to be in the first place?”

“ehh… i didn’t, not really.” techno was standing by dream, now, leaning against the wall beside him. “i was sort of clear about the anarchy stance from the beginning. their fault if they didn’t realize what exactly that meant.”

“fair,” dream agreed, muttering it really. then he cleared his throat, speaking louder. “does that mean you don’t regret it?”

“regret what.”   
“shooting tubbo.”

techno considered that for a moment. he watched the masked man out of the corner of his eye, despite his pink hair shielding half his vision. dream didn’t give anything away. his body language was laid back, relaxed, like they were talking about the weather. and they could’ve been, honestly. though there was a little bit of tension in his shoulders, like he wasn’t entirely sure if he knew what techno would say. 

techno shifted his gaze back to the stone floor in front of them. 

he wasn’t sure what he thought about shooting tubbo. the teen lived, obviously, no thanks to tommy’s awful first aid skills. he didn’t feel bad. he never felt bad about this sort of thing. he was way past that - but he still thought sometimes about how terrified tubbo had looked in that moment. scared, thinking techno was going to kill him. to be fair, the teen  _ did _ end up getting shot, but at least he didn’t die. 

he still forgave techno, so that was something.

“i don’t regret it,” the pink-haired man eventually said. 

dream shook his head, muttering an, “of course not.”

“wilbur didn’t tell me what i was supposed to do, so.” techno paused. “would you have done anythin’ different?”

dream hesitated. “no, probably not. it depends. i’m sort of a different status than you are.”

“ah, yes, the king,” techno said dramatically, though his voice was still flat, brushing his hair out of his face to give dream a sidelong look, full of contempt. “would you like me to shine your shoes, my king? please, i want the clout, i need it.” 

“shut the hell up, dude,” dream laughed, shoving at the pink-haired man. the tension drained out of the air, just like that. “you know what i mean.”

“oh sure,” techno inclined his head, “a king is a good way to describe you, still.”

dream stilled. “i don’t really- no, i’m not a king. not right now.”

“a god?”

“definitely not.”

“wow, with your inflated ego, i would expect you to latch onto  _ that _ title.”

“thought you already did?”

“there can be multiple gods, idiot.”

dream chuckled at that, not replying for a moment. techno still watched him, though he wasn’t sure why. he liked watching people - watching their body language, how they reacted to things. it served well when he later fought those same people. with dream, it was a little different. he understood dream a little and in return, he felt like dream understood him more than others too. 

or it was just techno thinking that. 

“how are you feeling right now, techno?” dream suddenly asked, dragging the other man out of his thoughts. 

“uh. tired.”

“you always do look tired.”

techno snorted. “kinda hard not to be. i can’t see  _ your _ face but- you are too, aren’t you?”

dream didn’t reply at first. “... yeah, i guess.”

“keepin’ track of things like you do- definitely somethin’ that’d tire someone out,” techno mumbled, mostly to himself, looking away from dream for a moment - until he heard some rustling, felt the man at his side move and when he looked back-

dream had taken off his mask, shoved his hood down. he was frowning at the white, porcelain mask - it was both elegant and incredibly simple, with just a white smiley face pasted on it. techno studied dream’s features, committing them to memory without even thinking about why. 

dream’s expression was hardened, lips turned down into a frown. his eyes were narrowed - the color of them was almost  _ neon _ green, techno thinks. there was a dusting of freckles across the other’s face and his dirty blonde hair, that techno only ever saw snippets of, was in full view now. 

“what’s, uh, what are you doin’ there?” techno asked, forcing his voice to stay flat instead of going up in pitch like a baby. 

dream just shrugged. “well, do i look tired?”

techno spied dark circles under dream’s eyes and nodded once, succinctly, choking out a “yeah.”

“... good luck with wilbur, techno,” dream murmured, those electric green eyes shifting to look at him. “not that you need it, i guess.”

techno stared back, jaw set. “thanks.”

“try to keep the others safe,” dream patted techno’s shoulder, then. “especially tommy and tubbo.”   
techno didn’t want to lie. he didn’t want to say he’d do something that he wouldn’t. he was a terrible liar, anyway. 

“sure,” he said anyway, and immediately berated himself internally. 

dream smiled, briefly, ducking his head as he put his mask on. he didn’t say a word as he left, leaving the other man alone. alone in this damp cave, alone with his thoughts. 

techno made a noise in his throat, rubbing his eyes as he trudged out himself. who cares about dream. he needed to get something done for once not involving potatoes. 


End file.
